particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elections in Selucia
Selucia is a representative presidential democracy. Public officials in the legislative and executive branches are either elected by the citizens or appointed by elected officials. At the local level most public officials are selected by lottery from the general population. Referendums may also be called at the initiative of the head of state, the legislative, or citizens to consult the citizenry directly on a particular question. National elections At the national level Selucia selects a head of state, namely the Rector, and a legislature. * The Rector is elected for a four-year term directly by the citizens in a two-round system. *The Senate has 750 members, elected for a four-year term. There are no term limits for the Rector or members of the Senate. Provincial elections At the provincial level each Province selects a local Senate, with 149, 150, or 151 members, elected for a four-year term, and a Praetor, elected in a first-past-the-post system. Provincial elections take place at the same time as national elections. No term limits are in place for provincial offices. Municipal elections As established by the Tiburtian Law on Local Government, at the municipal level most public officials are selected by sortition from the general population rather than through election, with the exception of the Quaestors, who form the municipal executive and are elected for a single non-renewable five-year term. Rules setting power belongs to a number of 10 to 30 Decuriones, who are selected by lottery from local citizens who previously served in an allotted body and who serve for a single non-renewable one-year term. The power of setting agenda belongs to between 50 and 150 Aediles, selected by lot from the members of the local assembly and serving for a renewable one-year term. Municipal assemblies, called Concilia, are selected by lot from the local population and serve for a single non-renewable five-year term and are composed of between 100 and 4,000 members. Referendums Referendums, known officially as Plebis Scita ("Decrees of the Plebs") or "Plebiscites", were formally established under the Romilian Law on Decrees of the Plebs introduced in 4494 and which established three different types of referendum: * Rectoral Plebiscite (proposed by the Head of State of the nation) * Senatorial Plebiscite (referendum proposed by a qualified majority in the Senate) * Popular Plebiscite (voting on laws made by citizens and that collected 5% signatures of all registered voters) Rectoral plebiscites The proccess for the Rectoral Plebiscite is as follows: The Rector may initiate it after informing the Senate, and may be organized on any topic, but may not contradict the rights and freedoms of Selucian citizens as established by the Bill of Rights of the Republic. As an act of secondary legislation, this Plebiscite is subject to judicial review by the Supreme Court and may be overturned if found to be in violation of the Constitution or international treaties. It shall not carry the force of law until it is implemented as legislation by the Senate, although the Senate is not obliged to implement the results of the Plebiscite into law. The Plebiscite must be organized concurrently with the first general election after the initiation of the Plebiscite. Should a general election take place less than a year after the initiation of the Plebiscite, the Plebiscite shall be organized concurrently with the following general election. * Referendum on regional anthems. Senatorial plebiscites This type of plebiscity may be initiated at the proposal of any Senator. A simple majority of the Senate (50% + 1) must vote in favor of the organization of the Plebiscite. The Senator proposing the Plebiscite is responsible for overseeing its organization and its results. They can be organized on any topic, and as an act of primary legislation they shall be subject to judicial review by the Supreme Court but may not be overturned. Should the Plebiscite be found to violate the Constitution or international treaties, the Supreme Court may issue a declaration of incompatibility, and the Senate shall have the ability to accept the Court's ruling or reject it and amend the text of the Plebiscite. These plebiscites shall not carry the force of law until it is implemented as legislation by the Senate, although the Senate is not obliged to implement the results of the Plebiscite into law. The plebiscite must be organized concurrently with the first general election after the initiation of the Plebiscite. Should a general election take place less than a year after the initiation of the Plebiscite, the Plebiscite shall be organized concurrently with the following general election. Popular plebiscites The Senate is obliged to organize a Popular Plebiscite if valid signatures of 5% of all registered voters for general elections are collected within 18 months.They may not contradict the Constitution, international treaties, or the existing primary legislation passed by the Senate.They are subject to judicial review by the Supreme Court and may be overturned if found to be in conflict with the Constitution, international treaties, or primary legislation passed by the Senate. The Popular Plebiscite may be organized at any point within 18 months from its initiation and need not coincide with a general election. They force of law and can only be amended or repealed by a subsequent Popular Plebiscite or an act of the Senate.